


Happy Accidents

by toad_in_the_road



Series: New Dream Appreciation Week 2021 [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cute Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, F/M, Fluff, New Dream, New Dream Week (Disney), New Dream Week 2021 (Disney), Prompt Week, date, im gay, once again very short and fluffy, to recover from yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toad_in_the_road/pseuds/toad_in_the_road
Summary: Day Three: DateIt's been way too long since Rapunzel and Eugene went on a proper date, and if the world has anything to say about it, they'll have to wait longer.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: New Dream Appreciation Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161998
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> i had an idea to make this one hella angsty, but by the time i did, it was too late to rewrite. luckily, day seven exists.

“I just realized something,” Rapunzel said, looking startled. “We haven’t been on a date in forever.”

Eugene blinked, glancing at his wife. “What? We’re around each other all the time.”

“That’s not the same as a date,” Rapunzel said. “Think about it, when was the last time we had an evening to ourselves?”

“We-” Eugene paused, wracking his brain for something that was earlier than six months ago. “Huh. I guess you’re right.”

“Do you have any important captain duties tonight?” Rapunzel asked.

“Um, I don’t think so? What, you just want to...go on a date? No planning or anything?” Eugene asked.

To his surprise, instead of doubling down on the idea, Rapunzel frowned. “You’re probably right,” She admitted. “I mean, we’re so busy, we could sit down and plan something later-”

“No no!” Eugene said quickly, oddly disheartened to see her give up so easily. “I don’t have anything extra to do tonight. In fact, I’ll plan the date.” 

Rapunzel blinked. “Really? Usually we plan that together.”

“It’ll be a surprise!” Eugene said. “How about this-just meet me by the castle stables at, um, how about six thirty?” 

Rapunzel smiled. “Are you sure? This is all sudden, I don’t want to pressure you-”

“It’ll be fun!” Eugene nudged her. “We’re gonna have the best date ever. I even have ideas!”

*** *** ***

“I don’t have any ideas.” Eugene cursed himself. Which was a problem, considering he had to have this date ready to go in approximately five hours. 

Theoretically, he could leave work early, since he was technically the boss. But he’d feel bad about doing it, and besides, he wasn’t sure how much he trusted Stan and Pete to hold down the fort. 

Maximus snorted, nudging Eugene. “Yeah, yeah, I shouldn’t have spoken up so fast. But I did. So, do you have any ideas for what I should do?”

Maximus flicked his tail, looking unimpressed. Eugene frowned. “Of course not, you’re a horse…”

There was a shriek, and Eugene’s head jerked up, startled by the sudden noise. He saw someone hunched low, holding a bag tightly, pushing through the crowd to get away. Generally, people who hadn’t stolen anything didn’t do that.

“Alright then, to be continued.” Eugene said, mounting Maximus. The stallion whinnied, chasing after the presumed thief, darting around a corner to cut off the thief at the head. A few people dived out of their way, long accustomed to having to swerve to avoid Maximus.

The thief stumbled badly when Maximus cut him off, nearly dropping the bag. Eugene hopped off Maximus with ease, frowning when he recognized a man with a large gap between his teeth. “Ah, Caleb. What a surprise.” Eugene said dryly, frowning at the chronic thief.

Caleb pursed his lips, looking disappointed. “Captain,” He nodded. “Devil horse.” He nodded at Maximus. Maximus snorted.

“And this is, correct me if I’m wrong, your third offense in the last month?” Eugene asked, holding his hand out expectantly for the purse. Caleb’s eyes darted, and Eugene raised his eyebrows. “Don’t make me sic Maximus on you.”

Maximus snorted again, apparently insulted once more, but Caleb scowled, handing over the bag. “Hands out, buddy. Let’s not embarrass ourselves.” Eugene said, and Caleb rolled his eyes, but complied. Caleb was a nuisance, but ultimately harmless, and was one of the few thieves that really wasn’t stealing out of any need. Eugene suspected he was just bored.

“So what’s the verdict?” Caleb said dryly. “Gallows?”

“Something like that,” Eugene slapping on a loose pair of handcuffs. “Night in jail, an apology to whoever you stole this from-oh, God, you’re the only one in the jail!”

“Congrats to me.” Caleb said, looking a bit confused.

“No, no, ugh...I had jail duty tonight, and it wasn’t a problem because there’s no one there, so I wouldn’t have to be there, but now…” Eugene groaned loudly. 

“What? Am I not fun enough to spend time with?” Caleb asked.

“I had a date tonight.” Eugene said, a bit waspishly. He decided not to add in the fact he had nothing planned. 

“Ah, yeah, I see,” Caleb chuckled, still ready to rib Eugene over it. “Well, you know, you could just let me go. That’d solve both of our problems.”

“Tempting,” Eugene said, feeling guilt settle in his stomach like a lead weight. “But you’re stuck with me. I’m not cutting corners.”

_God, Rapunzel’s gonna be disappointed._

*** *** ***

“So do I get a little puzzle to do when I’m in here?” Caleb asked, leaning leisurely against the cell bars.

“You’re in jail,” Eugene said tensely. “It’s not a getaway.”

“What, so I’m just supposed to be bored all night?!” 

“It’s a punishment, so yeah.”

Caleb scowled, looking close to snapping, when suddenly the door to the dungeon swung open. Rapunzel peeked in, grinning when she saw him. “Eugene!”

“Rapunzel?” Eugene sat up from his relaxed position, nearly toppling off the chair. His face burned, but he ignored it. “What are you doing here? I told Stan to tell you I couldn’t make it for the date tonight.”

Rapunzel frowned. “Stan also said he offered to take the dungeon shift.”

Eugene made a face, feeling more guilty than ever. “I don’t…” He sighed. “I’m sorry, Sunshine. I really wanted to go on a date, really. It’s just...I’m the captain. I have the most responsibility. And it sucks sometimes, sure, but…”

“No cutting corners,” Caleb said in a bored voice. “You’ve mentioned that, yeah. Hi, Your Majesty.”

“Hi,” Rapunzel said, looking a bit perplexed by his acknowledgement of her. “Eugene, I’m not mad.”

Eugene blinked. “I...then why are you down here? It’s not exactly the most pleasant place.”

“For our date of course!” Rapunzel said cheerfully, holding out a basket that Eugene had missed before. “I just made sandwiches, but I still think that’s pretty good. And some playing cards. You always said you were gonna teach me how to play poker.”

“I-what?” Eugene blinked. “Rapunzel, this isn’t exactly the most romantic place for a date.”

Rapunzel giggled, as if Eugene had said something silly. “Eugene, it doesn’t matter where we go. Or what we do. I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

Eugene felt his cheeks grow hot, and glanced away, accidentally making eye contact with Caleb. “He’s blushing, big sap.” The thief jeered.

“Oh, shove it,” Eugene pulled up a chair for Rapunzel. “Here, let’s crack into those sandwiches, and I’ll teach you the delicate art of a poker face.”

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”

“He’s not my friend.”

“I’m Caleb.”

“Nice to meet you, Caleb.”

**Author's Note:**

> im cheating tomorrow, we're updating a multi-chapter fic 
> 
> say hey on tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/toadintheroad


End file.
